


Polite Surprise

by HauntedAutomaton



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Gen, Gift, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 07:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17279987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HauntedAutomaton/pseuds/HauntedAutomaton
Summary: It's Connie's birthday, but she has a test tomorrow. Is there anyone who can cheer her up?





	Polite Surprise

     Connie glared at the test-prep book on her lap. She tried to will herself to re-read the opening paragraph  _again_ , but the linguistic centers of her brain had a mind of their own.

     "Heh," she chuckled at her own dumb joke. Then scowled as she realized she had once again completely ignored the inane text before her. The fuming was cut short, however, as her ears, starved for distraction, picked up on the sound of soft knocks coming from the front door downstairs.

     Connie hopped off of bed, and pulled an old stethoscope out from under it. She pressed the bulb to a spot on her floor directly above a floor joist, letting the sound carry from downstairs.

     She heard the door open.

     "Hello, Steven," she heard her mom say, a little annoyed.

     "Hi Dr. and Mr. Maheswaran," came the boy's reply. The stethoscopes ear buds were pinched in her ear canals, as Connie couldn't stop herself from grinning.

     "I believe I made myself fairly clear this morning when I said that Connie-" Priyanka was cut off.

     "Hey Steven! Ooh, are you here to surprise Connie?" Doug came in, and apparently saw his wife's face. "...Sorry for interrupting."

     Connie's mother continued. "I told you when you called this morning, I understand that it is Connie's birthday today, but she has a practice SAT tomorrow, so it's important that she study."

     "I know," Steven said, "I didn't come over to play, I came so I could sneak in, and would could hang out on her birthday in secret."

     There was a pause where Connie could stare at the floor in befuddlement.

     "Steven...that...this is not..." Priyanka tried to put together a sentence.

     "Thank you for asking permission," Doug said.

     "You're welcome! It seemed like it would be impolite to sneak in uninvited."

     "Polite or not, Connie still has studying to do," Dr. Maheswaran said. "Her party is only next week you can...Doug...Doug don't give me that look..."

     Connie smiled again.

     "...Doug she-oh not you too," she scolded Steven.

     Connie had to cover her mouth the keep from giggling, imagining both Steven and her dad giving her mom puppy dog eyes.

     "Connie can't just drop everything whenever she has a birthday!" her mom finally said, exasperated. "Doug, what if she has her real SAT on her birthday? Or a job interview? Or a state of the union address? She can't just ignore her responsibilities-"

     "Do you think your daughter is likely to do that?" Connie's dad asked. Connie could hear the chiding smile in his voice.

     "No...but I think  _your_ daughter might..." the smile seemed to be infecting Priyanka's voice as well.

     "...Fine...Very well...Steven you may-"

     "Thanks Dr. Maheswaran!" Connie could hear his beaming too.

     "Are you not going to come inside?" Priyanka asked.

     "No, I gotta sneak in, remember?"

     "...Right."

     "Have fun Steven!" Doug said as the front door closed.

     Only a few moments later, Connie heard a tapping at her window, and saw a Steven floating outside, holding a cupcake.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed something in particular about this, or thought of something that might work better in a spot or two, please let me know! I'm trying to get better, so all comments/criticisms welcome. I'd love to hear from you!


End file.
